The Muppets
Despite being a kid-friendly show, The Muppets has some death scenes included. The Muppets * Anthony - Squashed by Seymour in episode 202 of Muppets Tonight * Ant - Got stepped on in episode 212 of The Muppet Show. * Beaker - Becomes a ghost after crossing over to the other side in 2009's "Ghost Hunt" web video. * Billy Bones - Dies of a heart attack in Muppet Treasure Island after receiving the Black Spot. * Mr. Bitterman - Dies just prior to It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie; his heir Rachel Bitterman is put in charge of Bitterman Banking. * Dead Tom - Died long before he appeared in Muppet Treasure Island. * Captain Flint - Specified as having "up and died" before he could go back for his treasure in Muppet Treasure Island. * A frog in Kermit's Swamp Years - in a flashback, a young Dr. Hugo Krassman is about to dissect a frog before it tells him to "Stop!" Though not shown or directly stated, it's implied that Dr. Krassman did kill the frog in order to prove that he wasn't a "froggy pants." * Four frogs - Exploded in The Muppet Show Comic Book: Meet the Muppets Issue #1: Kermit's Story by Roger Langridge, and are shown in heaven afterwards. * The Gambler - Died in his sleep during "The Gambler" in episode 410 of The Muppet Show. * J. P. Grosse - In a deleted scene from It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie, Kermit claims to have inherited the theater from J. P. Grosse after his death. At one point in the final release, Scooter, trying to impress two girls, states his uncle used to own the theater. * Arsenio Hall - In "The Cameo Show", Bobo the Bear kills him with cold medicine, he's reanimated by Dr. Phil van Neuter, and presumably killed again by Gonzo's explosives. * Humpty Dumpty - Commits suicide in the Fairyland PD sketch from Muppets Tonight episode 108. Bobo peppers his dead body as he and Clifford prepare to eat him off the sidewalk. * Jacob and Robert Marley - "The Marleys were dead to begin with... as dead as a doornail." * John Stone - Builder of The Muppet Theatre (according to The Phantom of the Muppet Theater). His ghost returns in the book, coming to the aid of The Muppet Show cast. * The Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly - After consuming a fly, spider, cat, dog, goat, and horse in episode 205 of The Muppet Show, she died of course. * Pa Otter - Died prior to the events of Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas. Had he lived, Pa would have hocked that tool chest and put a hole in the washtub. * Chester Pugh - The late Chester Pugh turns up at a seance in Episode 312: James Coco. * Twinkles - Dipped in gold; whether or not this was the cause of death is unknown. However, Tex Richman does regret having done it. * Uncle Deadly - Explains to Kermit that he was killed by the critics in episode 121 of The Muppet Show. * Village Spiders - Crushed by a falling light fixture in episode 212 of Muppets Tonight * Whatnot - In episode 101 of Muppets Tonight, Clifford tells Michelle Pfeiffer she's "drop-dead" gorgeous." A Whatnot takes one look at her and drops to the floor. * The Wicked Witch of the East - A double-wide trailer falls on her. * The Wicked Witch of the West - She melts as a result of a bath prepared with non-bottled water. * Thomas Blood and Godfrey the Unknown - Deceased characters from Muppets Most Wanted. * Ebenezer Scrooge - In a look at Christmas yet to come, Scrooge sees a world where he has died and no one cares. * Gonzo - Claims that he died the last time he attempted his underwater heart transplant operation act in episode 511 of The Muppet Show; fakes his death in episode 301. * Sam Arrow - Presumed dead after disappearing in a lifeboat in Muppet Treasure Island. He returns later. * Tiny Tim Cratchit - In a look at Christmas yet to come, Scrooge learns that Tiny Tim has passed away. However, after Scrooge changes his ways, Charles Dickens reveals that Tiny Tim does not die. * Fritz, Scooter, Baskerville, Muppy, Lyle the Dog, Wolfhound, Lew Zealand, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beaker, Penguins, Chickens, Swedish Chef, and Liza Minnelli - Killed by Statler and Waldorf in the murder mystery play put on in episode 414 of The Muppet Show ''(see The Muppets S4E9). Sesame Street (see Sesame Street) Fraggle Rock * Mudwell the Mudbunny - Dies in the ''Fraggle Rock episode "Gone, But Not Forgotten," but was reborn as a Lizard. * Sir Blunderbrain - Disappeared forever in the Terrible Tunnel. Dinosaurs (see Dinosaurs) The Dark Crystal (see The Dark Crystal) Others * Ditz - Erased from existence when the universe established that a toy ceases to live after being viewed upon by a human. (The Christmas Toy) * Thunderdell - Killed by Jack's mother with an axe. (Jack and The Beanstalk: The Real Story) Category:TV Shows Category:TV Category:Deathless Eliminations Category:Films Category:Puppets